SelfDestruction
by Naive Goth
Summary: All the mess is over and the Hikaris are living peacefully without their Yamis. They decide to take a trip to America... and meet their Yamis? o.O? And why doesn't Yami remember Yugi?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR KAYLA. KAYLA IS PROPERTY OF ANGELA AND MINIMIX.

**Self-Destrutcion**

"Wow, this library is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside!" Ryou exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Ryou, Yugi, and Marik, otherwise known as the upcoming band the Hikaris (not), had traveled to Chicago to a) celebrate their graduation, b) visit Anzu and c) relax.

The relaxing part had been working well. _So far_.

"Isn't it? I love coming here," Marik said. "Ishizu took me _every where_ while I was supposedly back in egypt," he told them.

"Cool! Dueling books!" Yugi exclaimed loudly, running over to them. Ryou giggled.

Things had calmed down since Yami had left. The whole Millenium Items thing was over. EVerything was going to be Okay. Except Ryou, Yugi and Marik felt empty, Yugi felt lonely, Ryou felt troubled, And Marik, well, he felt relief. After all, his dark was an evil psychopath that sent him to the shadow realm. Even _Ryou_ didn't get that kind of treatment.

Suddenly, a voice break the peace. "No, you CAN'T look at the dueling books! Remember why we're here Yami!"

Everything seemed to stop for the trio. They all looked at each other, and Yugi mouthed the word "Yami?" to them. Ryou and Marik nodded. Yugi took off through the library.

"Yeah, Yami, let the pretty little girl find her tech book," another, familiar, deeper voice came. And this one was male. Marik gulped. And he ran faster. But not out of hope, like Yugi.

"Shut up you perv," came the girl's voice.

"I was just gonna-" Yami's voice came. Yugi broke out into a fully-fledged run.

"Gonna what?" said Bakura's voice as they rounded a corner. A foursome came into view. "Gonna abandon your little sister? WIth two psychopaths?"

They came upon them. Sure enough, dressed in various outfits suiting their personalities, were Yami, Malik, Bakura, and a little twelve year old girl.

She was not deathly pale, for she got out sometimes. She was more spirit Bakura's skin tone. She had jet black hair and forest green eyes. She was shorter than an average twelve year old by about two inches. And she was glaring at Yami.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, and tackle-glomped the eighteen-year-old. Or five-thousand-eighteen year old. or whatever. Yami stared at the boy clinging to him.

"Yugi?" Yami asked slowly... Ryou and Marik stood idly by, watching the pair, and their Darks, warily. Yugi buried his head in the Dark's chest.

"You remember me!" he exclaimed. Yami blinked.

"Of course I remember you, you're Yugi Motou, the current top duelist. But why are you hugging me?" Yami asked.

Yugi pulled away. "WHat do you mean why? We're friends!" Yugi nearly cried. His eyes began to sting.

"We've never met before! Though I wish we had, you're awesome. For a weirdo-hugging-guy."

"Can we get back to ME?" the twelve year old insisted. Yugi looked at his feet and Yami nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. but this THE _famous_ Yugi Motou!"

"Yeah, and you look just like him. Get over it. Jus' like that guy looks like Baku-chan, and THAT guy looks like Malik-kun," she said, pointing to them in turn. She paused. "Hey wait a sec, is there some kind of clone conspiracy going on here?"

"No," said Yugi, looking at her, "These are our darks. Our past lives-"

"And my split personality," Marik added.

"Maybe we should start with introductions," Ryou said. The girl put her hands on her hips.

"You think I'm gonna buy that crap?" she sighed and cradled her head in her hands. "Let's do what the other white haired freak suggested."

"White haired freak?" Ryou parroted.

"Yes, did I stutter?" she snapped. "Now, I'm Kayla Inichi, this is Yami Inichi, Bakura Yono, and Malik Gould. How about you?"

"Yugi Motou," said Marik, motioning, "Ryou Bakura, and Marik Ishtar."

"Good. Now what?" Yami said.

"Now, we find my book," and she and her crew began walking off. There was a long silence.

"Wait!" Yugi cried, speaking again finally and chasing after Yami. They stopped. Yugi paused, huffing, in front of Yami. "You, you can't just leave! You're one of my best friends! My partner! We sacrificed for each other!"

Yami shook his head. "I don't remember any of that. And I've never met you before..."

"But-"

"Now leave my brother alone," Kayla snapped, slipping her hand in Yami's and starting to walk again. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik paused, then followed. Yami Yugi kept looking back at Yugi, who just stood there, stunned.

"You know, he _does_ look familiar," Yami said slowly. Kayla sighed.

"That's from the mirror," she said bitterly.

"And all that Dueling Television," Malik piped up.

Yami cast one last glance back at the boy. "Yeah, I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

y g o p o t a t o c h i p s . f o r u m u p . c o m (slash) ? m f o r u m (equals) y g o p o t a t o c h i p s

Join the Self destruction Roleplay! YGO Potato Chips! Also my homepage. Fear meh shameless plugs. We're very active there.

* * *

_"Atemu, Akefia, Malik, welcome to Heaven," said the angel._

_"And how the hell did _**I**_ get here?" Yami Malik and Yami Bakura said in unison. The angel let out a heavenly chuckle._

_"Don't worry, you won't be staying long. Someone needs you. A young girl. She will die without you."_

_"What can I do to help?" Yami asked instantly._

_"You THREE can go back to Earth for a year, and protect her. Just MAKE SURE you don't meet your lights. Just in case, if you do, you won't remember them."_

_"I... won't remember Yugi?"_

_"Tch, good ridance," Akefia said half-heartedly. Malik let split an evil grin._

_"Awww, but we had unfinished business!" The Angel shot him a glare. A very creepy one, for an angel, too._

_

* * *

_

"I just don't know what to do," Yugi said.

"I'm personally relieved they don't remember us, we can just go on with our li-OW! Ryou-chan! What?" Marik was saying.

"You're not being sensitive to Yugi-chan's feelings!" Ryou hissed. "He and his Dark were VERY close."

"I know," Marik said, rubbing his shoulder. "But maybe our turn with them is done? Maybe it's that girls turn?"

"Maybe she brainwashed them," Yugi mumbled. "She seemed awfully protective."

"Wouldn't you be if you had Yami for an older brother?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded.

"I kinda did."

"All right, this is too sad for me, I'm out," Marik said, standing up. "Anyone up for the mall?"

"Naw," Ryou and Yugi said.

"We'll stay here," Yugi added. Marik nodded.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

_"Why do we need to protect her?" Akefia asked._

_"You see, her parents have been lying to her her whole life. She is a genetically enegineered expirament done by Kaiba corp. _(Sorry Ku-Kura. xD) _She's key in something very important. You see, Gozaboro is coming back and he wants his 'key', aka, this girl Kayla, assasinated," the Angel explained._

_"That was sure a mouthful," Akefia commented dryly._

_"So whadda ya want from me?" Malik asked. She smirked._

_"If all works out as planned, the girll will be saved by you. And you will die."_

_Malik stared at her in shock._

_"Then what do you need us there for?" Bakura and Yami asked, not quite in uniosn._

_"To help set up his personality and emotions so he WILL." Malik burst out laughing._

_"I'm not taking a bullet for THAT girl!"_

_"You are, you will, and you'll want to."_

_

* * *

_

Marik was wandering the mall. He stopped when he noticed someone aiming a gun. Of course, the authorities didn't, because this is my story, but anyway.

The next thing he noticed is it was aimed at Kayla. Malik noticed, a trigger was tightened, Malik pushed her out of the way, getting in front of the bullet, Marik dove.

**BANG!**

The Millenium Rod clattered to the ground. The bullet had hit just above the waist. It had snapped his belt off, knocking the Millenium Rod free. He collapsed to the ground. Malik blinked, the sniper swore and ran for it. Yami and Bakura gave chase.

Kayla staggered off the ground.

"Are you all right?" Malik asked Kayla worriedly. She nodded, and looked at Marik.

"OW! FUCKING RA DAMN IT ALL _WHY_ THE **FUCK** DID I DO _THAT_!" Marik ranted. Kayla ignored the swearing.

"Did that guy just take a bullet for you?"


End file.
